A known coil bobbin for use in an apparatus of this general type includes a coil bobbin for an electromagnetic device in which the bobbin has end flanges, one of the flanges being provided with a hole therethrough so that both of the end wires can be passes through the hole. A projection is provided on the outer surface of that flange, projecting away from the opposite flange. With this arrangement, the coil wires are not separated from each other, and connections thereto are made outside of the bobbin structure itself.